


a knight and his queen

by BabaTunji



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: Jaime and Cersei make it out alive.





	a knight and his queen

**Author's Note:**

> D&D said J/C rights.

Cersei holds his hand as if he might disappear. Her other hand is on her belly. The walls of the keep shudder around them. He is still bleeding, pain localized at his side, his thighs. He ignores it to put one step in front of the other. Tyrion had spoken of a hidden passageway. Eventually they have to stop, the passage in front of them has collapsed.

“Jaime?” Cersei’s voice is uncertain, shrill. He doesn’t answer. Mind uncomprehending of the blockage. Its not a lot. Just enough. He wants to examine the gathering of rubble. Maybe—

“The exit is blocked Jaime.” His sisters voice sounds as panicked as he feels. She turns in the direction they had just walked. “We have to go back.” Another shudder, more rubble rains down. They’re trapped.

“Its not completely sealed. Give me a moment.” His hand is throbbing from how tight Cersei grips it. Another rumble. This time not from the ceiling but from the way they came. They hear the sound of grinding. Rocks and metal rubbing against each other. Reflexively he pushes Cersei behind him.

Whatever was coming—he would protect her. There is more grinding. Louder now, and not just the sound of the keep collapsing on itself. As if something was pushing through. The keep shudders again and some of the rubble from the direction they came shifts. A bloody head comes into view. The mountain.

The man-creature heaves another large bit of rubble. Stepping forward to where they were both standing. Cersei gasps. Then she turns back to where the exit lay blocked. “He could get us out.” Jaime watches the mountain as he approaches. Cersei is still behind him. He has no weapons and as injured as the man looked, Jaime knew he could kill them both easily.

“Clear the rubble blocking this exit. Before the whole keep falls on top of us.” The mountain looks from them to the rubble. He moves forward and Jaime steps back, shielding Cersei with his own body. If the mountain had been able to reach them, there was still hope that they could escape.

The next few minutes pass slowly. More and more rubble rains down. They wait. The mountain succeeds in making a painfully small opening. Cersei goes first. Jaime doesn’t think he can fit at first. The mountain certainly wouldn’t. Past the blockage the exit remains intact. Cersei takes his hand again, she doesn’t thank the mountain whom was still blocked by too large pieces of rubble. They leave the Red Keep together.

Fire, smoke and dust from the destruction clogs the air. They keep walking. The boat is waiting where Tyrion said it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they ran off to pentos. the end.


End file.
